Taemi Akagawa
Taemi Akagawa (多恵実 赤川, Taemi Akagawa) Taemi''多恵実 - Meaning "the other Emi" (Emi meaning beautiful benefit or beautiful painting) Akagawa赤川 -Meaning赤 ''(aka) meaning "red" and 川 (kawa) meaning "river, stream". Background Taemi had a fairly normal childhood until the age of 4 when her parents went on a mission, never to return. Her brother and two servants took care of her for about a year after the death of their parents before a group of shinobi broke into their compound, killing the two servants & presumably Usui as well and taking Taemi from her home due to the fact that she had been the only Akagawa to be born with the Kekkei Genkai in 23 years. It was around this time where Taemi experienced a memory lapse and found herself in a Kumogakure orphanage, not knowing anything about herself but her name. The matron of the orphanage, Mother Satsuko, had told Taemi that the Kumo-nin had found her wandering alone and had taken her to the orphanage. However, Taemi later finds out that she was being kept there, presumably because they thought she was an Uchiha. So she leaves the orphanage and wanders through different countries, pickpocketing money and trying to survive. Later she learns to craft weapons in an attempt to keep bandits away from her, and it is through this that she meets Mr. Takahashi whom teaches her the tricks of the trade, in exchange for her to stop pickpocketing. Taemi stayed with him for a year and a half before leaving and heading for the next village, which so happened to be Konoha. With the use of a fake identity pass, she gets in and starts pickpocketing again. It is after she escapes from pursuers that she meets the Third Hokage, not knowing of his high status. Seeing her potential, he offers her a place to stay in exchange for her loyalty and only after she goes through interrogation, which she accepts begrudgingly. After the interrogation, an Uzumaki places a seal on Taemi’s tongue and Tenzo tells her “if you’re not loyal to Konohagakure, you’ll die” giving her his best intimidation face. From here Taemi starts working part time at the Library in order to make money to pay for her to become a ninja and go to the Academy, while she lives with the Hokage in order for him to keep an eye on her. Taemi works hard at the Library and at the Academy, but despite having gotten private tutor lessons, she still fails her graduation and has to repeat a year. She works even harder the following year when she has to repeat the year and this time, with below average grades, she graduates along with whom would later be called Team Guy. She never really had any friends Personality Taemi is quiet when around new people and those she doesn't know, but once she gets to know them she's fun and playful. She's very observant, calculating and quick thinking, but her child-like demeanor often misleads people. She's very loyal to friends -no matter how close (or not) to them she is- and her village. Taemi is good-willed and tends to help those in need of protection, whether they are friend or stranger -which sometimes gets her into all types of different trouble. Taemi isn't quick to anger, and only gets angry when someone insults/hurts her friends or calls her weak or when they hurt her pride. She's fairly easy going and care free at most times. She likes people who stand up for what they believe in, but dislikes arrogant people who act like they're above others. She also dislikes people who are slow (not just in the brain area, but in everything they do - such as speaking and moving). She is impatient and dislikes staying still for too long. Taemi loves teasing and frustrating people, since she finds it fairly easy - the main reason being that she likes getting reactions out of people. Taemi is also very prideful and cannot stand when her pride is hurt - which is one of the reasons she frequently gets into unnecessary arguments. Taemi is also a good judge of character at most times - however, there are some exceptions such as with Hisoka and Tsubaki. Good traits:' '''Loyal, Responsible, Easy-going, Caring, not quick to anger, stubborn, calm under pressure Bad traits:' Self-preservationist, Prideful, Sarcastic, selfish, impulsive Confidence/Self-esteem: Taemi is very confident in her abilities, but sometimes doubts herself when it comes to anything social '''Likes: ~Foods and Drinks: Anything sweet ~Colours: Turquoise & red ~''Favourite animal: Fox ''~''What he/she likes to do in his/her free time: Crafting weapons, reading, walking around '''Dislikes:' ~''Foods and drinks: Anything fishy, anything bitter ~Colours: Brown ~Least favourite animal: Spiders/Scorpions/Lizards ~What he/she doesn’t like to do in his/her free time: Chores, running errands for others '''Habits:' When Taemi is frustrated she pouts, if she’s nervous she bites her lips or plays with her hair Hobbies: She enjoys reading and crafting weapons (blacksmith), as well as visiting shrines Fears: Taemi fears heights, losing the people she loves, and isolation Insecurities: She often questions whether she should be allowed to live in Konoha, as well as why her friends are still friends. That, and she’s insecure about the tally-marks tattoo on her back as well as the scars over her eyes. Her blindness too Ambition: ' Taemi’s dream is to be useful to the village by becoming an ANBU agent, as well as to someday be with that certain someone Appearance Part I: Taemi wears a short-sleeved off-white kimono-like shirt with a dark cross-stitched border, held close with a charcoal obi, a charcoal short, black fingerless gloves that reach the elbows and black shinobi sandals. She wears her weapons pouch on her right leg.She wears her hair short and her bangs hanging almost in her eyes, with a pin holding a bit of the hair back After the Chunin Exams Taemi wears a short-sleeved, black kimono-like shirt with a red border off-the-shoulder-style, held closely by a dark red obi. She wears a long-sleeved fishnet shirt with the shoulders open under the kimono shirt, black tights and open-toed boots.Taemi wears her hair in a loose pony tail which hangs over her shoulder, the hair that’s fallen out of it is tied seperately Part II: Taemi wears a charcoal-coloured, short-sleeved jumpsuit that reveals a bit of her chest and is open at the back, she wears fingerless gloves that reach all the way to her upper arms, with open-toed 4-inch heeled boots. She also wears red material around her middle with her headband fastened to it, along with two scrolls containing both weapons and medical supplies. She wears her weapons pouch on her right leg. Taemi wears her hair half up, half down. The upper part is tied in a neat bun with senbon in it, stylised like it would be if it had been ‘chopsticks’. Her bangs hang over her right eye and, again, the hair that fell out of the bun is tied separately. When her bangs are lifted, two scars are clearly visible. One going straight down from her eyebrow to her cheek, and the other starting above the eye and going diagonally upward to right above her eyebrow. Taemi also has the tattoo of her clan's symbol on her left upper arm, and 17 ugly, jagged tally marks on the left side of her lower back. Abilities Strength: Strong willed, Frustrating people, Observant, Not quick to anger, quick thinking and reflexes Weakness: Fear of heights, self-preservationist, Prideful, Genjutsu Taijutsu: Excellent Ninjutsu: Good Genjutsu: Terrible Fighting style: She generally fight the enemies face to face, but on rare occasions she ambushes. She mostly fights with Taijutsu, but due to her injury she resorts to Ninjutsu fairly quickly. She prefers to scout her enemy's strengths and weaknesses first before approaching them in combat. Kekkei Genkai Tetsuton: The Akagawa possess an advanced type of Earth style, called Iron Release. This style is very similar to Earth Release, except that it is stronger and more resilient, and therefore harder to use. It takes up a large amount of chakra if used consecutively (or just more than once). Because it is Iron, it is also considerably heavier than earth and therefore, for the proper use of the Kekkei Genkai, the Akagawa need particularly rigorous training in not only chakra control, but physical strength as well. The Akagawa also have a separate branch of the Tetsuton -which could almost be called a Hiden. It was called ''Akatetsu no Jutsu. Akatetsu no Jutsu: This Jutsu allowed the Akagawa to manipulate the iron in blood and use the blood as a weapon. They could force others to move as they wanted them to, or they could use the blood to form weapons. When using the Akatetsu, the eyes of the user become red as the blood they manipulate. It was the ''Akatetsu no Jutsu ''that the Akagawa became known for. The Akagawa are also able to use their own blood as a weapon due to its acidic nature. It is able to neutralize most poisons (not all) within half an hour, and can eat through flesh This branch of the Tetsuton uses up a particularly large amount of chakra if used incorrectly, and the more the user uses it, the more they seem compelled to use it. Almost to the point where they seem to have a severe case of bloodlust. Taemi is unaware of the Tetsuton, but is able to freely use the Akatetsu and does so frequently. She relies heavily on her Kekkei Genkai in battles, however, she is unable to use it for too long as it drains her chakra fairly quickly. Status Part I Taemi was promoted to Genin at the age of 13 with below average grades and became a member of Team 4 along with Kai Suzuki and Natsumi Himura, under the guidance of Ken’ichi Suoh. As with all other teams, before fully becoming Genin they had to take part of a teamwork exercise (unbeknownst to them). This exercise was to climb a cliff that even a Jounin struggled with without the use of chakra. Ken’ichi made it a competition between the three of them and it wasn’t until Taemi slipped that they started working together. Kai and Natsumi saved Taemi and from there on they worked together as a team to reach the top, thereby passing their test. This is also where Taemi’s fear of heights came from. From there on Team 4 went on many D-rank missions, including baby sitting and collecting herbs, before finally getting a C-rank mission to deliver some documents to The Land of Demons where they were attacked by a team of Genin from an unknown hidden village called the Village Hidden in Hell. It was only thanks to Ken’ichi that they were able to escape, but the repercussions were bad as the entire team had to take some recovery time. Kai & Natsumi’s recovery time was 6 months while Taemi’s injuries hadn’t been as bad and only needed 2 weeks to recover. This was also right before the Chunin Exam, so they were unable to take part in it. In the time that team 4 had to recover, Taemi was assigned a temporary team and had to learn to work together with her new team mates, Hisoka Tachirou and Tsubaki Saito. For several months they trained together in order to work together, and again Taemi was sent on a mission but not with them. The Hokage, knowing that their teamwork was still rusty, sent Taemi on a mission with Kiba –a newly graduated (4 months) Genin, Tenten, Neji and Kurenai-sensei to escort survivors back to Konoha. What was supposed to be a C-rank mission turned into a deadly A-rank mission in which they were lucky enough to not only have been saved by ANBU agents, but also not to have been injured too severely. After another week of recovery, Taemi went back to training with her temporary team and doing many D-rank missions with them, before they were finally able to take part in the Chunin Exams wherein all the rookies also took part. It was in the Chunin Exams that Taemi finally got some hints as to her own identity. After the Chunin Exams and the destruction of the village/death of the Hokage, Taemi had been promoted to Chunin at the age of 14, along with Shikamaru. However, due to the death of the Hokage, she took some time off being a ninja in order to mourn and to study everything she could about the Akagawa Clan –whom she’d later learn was her clan. Later, she’d also learn that Hisoka had known who she was without telling her, and she would not trust him again despite having gone out with him once or twice. Even after the new Hokage had been reinstated, Taemi didn’t go back to being an active shinobi, however, she did continue to study everything she needed to in order to be a full-fledged Chunin. Her team had finally recovered and when Taemi was ready, they were sent on several more D- and C-rank missions. Then finally they received a mission to recover documents for Ookamigakure from Kirigakure. This, unbeknownst to Taemi, would become her Jounin test which she would end up passing. However, before knowing about her new Jounin status, Taemi leaves the village –with permission- to go train and learn more about her origins. Part II Taemi returns to the village after 2 years and still continues to train, however, this time under Tsunade. She trains as a poison specialist and learns to extract poison with the help of her unique abilities. It is at about this time that Tsunade learns about Taemi’s illegal activities in the 2 years that passed. She learns that Taemi had been part of a Rogue ANBU group and had assassinated several important people, even having earned the title of ‘Phantom’. With this new discovery, Tsunade revokes her trust in Taemi and benches her for a year and a half, having her work part time at the hospital, as well as the Library. However, Taemi disobeys Tsunade’s orders and runs off to Suna when she hears about the Kazekage and Kankuro’s dilemma. Having been subject to Sasori’s poison herself, she’s aware of the pain and decided to help Sakura remove the poison. However, after this, Taemi is restrained and forced to return to Konoha where she is subject to Tsunade’s severe punishment, however, her bench-period is not extended. Half a year after Naruto’s return, Taemi is able to take part in missions again and does so, on a regular basis, even having joined Team Kakashi for a mission or two where she learns more about Naruto and starts admiring him. It is about this time when a new villain makes himself known – Sekien Senju. Taemi meets him while on a mission to escort a woman from the Land of Frost. His ambitions are to rule over every major country with the use of all the Bijuu as well as his Wood Release. (He is the masked leader of the Akatsuki). It is when Taemi returns from this mission that she finds the village destroyed by Pein. She attempts to save Hinata from Pein’s rod, but instead, because of her mistake, Pein ends up killing Hinata. After weeks of mourning Hinata’s death, Taemi struggles to become stronger in order to defeat Sekien, and later learns that her brother is alive and was the Leader of the Rogue ANBU group she had been a part of. Unfortunately, she also learns that he is in league with Sekien and she is forced to fight him, before parting ways, in a near-death state. As the threat becomes more prominent, Ninja from almost every Country rise up and come together to form a united army. As they are preparing for battle (at this point Naruto is also training with Bee), two men from her division whom she’d gotten close to (One being Hisoka and the other I have yet to name) confess their love to her and because of their rivalry also let slip that they were/used to be spies for Sekien. However, due to this slip of the tongue and their love, Taemi is able to get information on Sekien and easily defeats him with the help of Naruto whom she realised at the moment his life was in danger that she was in love with him. With Sekien defeated, the ninja of every country part ways, however, the alliance stays and Naruto is once again seen as a hero. Peace remains and Naruto starts his studying to become Hokage, taking every break he could to spend time with Taemi. Taemi finally gets the courage to confess her feelings to Naruto and she’s happy to receive his feelings as well. '''note, this is not canon and is entirely Fanon. Epilogue Taemi is 24 with 2 children, a boy aged 2(Toru), and a girl aged 1(Kikiri?), happily married to Naruto. However, unbeknownst to her family, Taemi has slowly been dying since the age of 19 because of her ancestry and her due date is closing in on her. Kakashi assigns Taemi one last mission, knowing how it would turn out. Taemi writes a letter to Naruto telling him of her disease, leaving it on their bed before she leaves. Her family is there to greet her at the Village gates and Taemi cries when her husband hugs her, saying she’s happy that she has such a great family and says a heartfelt goodbye before leaving for the mission. In her last mission, Taemi dies due to her wounds and blood loss, after having completed the mission. Quotes * "Don’t look back, just keep moving forward" * "Is that what you call fighting?" * "Hah! My grandma could beat your ass" * "I can do this" Trivia * Taemi discovered she had an untreatable disease at the age of 19, it is due to her acidic blood and ancestry * Taemi took a break from Shinobi work from the day she found out she was pregnant with Toru to the day of her last mission and worked at the hospital full time. * Sora was a stray cat that moved in with them when Taemi gave him some food, despite Naruto’s fierce dislike of cats because of his first mission. * Taemi likes to tease Naruto that she’s almost as tall as he is, which means he has a lot more to grow (especially in shippuden) * Taemi finds it easy to frustrate people * She tends to mock her opponents * Taemi received the largest of the 2 scars over her eye while training in the Rogue ANBU group, and the smaller one on the mission that became her Jounin test. * If Taemi doesn't agree with the rules or the reason behind these rules, she won't hesitate to break them (for instance, asking to go to the bathroom while at the Academy ) Reference Taemi is the evolved version of an old OC of mine Her shippuden outfit was inspired by Rock Lee's spandex suit - easy to move in and breathable Her looks are inspired by the Uchiha Clan Category:DRAFT